The Art of Persuasion
by shark-in-love-infested-waters
Summary: When all else fails, bribery and blackmail seem to get things done.
1. Chapter 1

The Art of Persuasion

I don't own them. Wish I did.

AN: This is rated M for later. I promise it will earn it in time and I do so apologize for all the mistakes. I never was very good at paying attention in grammar class.

Chapter 1

"Torres, hurry up we're gonna be late." The tall man said. His blue eyes twinkling with mirth as he watched his best friend tear through her bedroom looking for the matching sneaker to the one in her hand.

"Well you could help Mark." The brunette currently on her knees searching under her bed exclaimed.

"Yeah but then I wouldn't get the pleasure of looking at your ass." He said reminiscing on times past with his best friend.

A muffled grunt was heard as the brunette stood triumphantly holding both shoes. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that, considering we are past that stage and that we're gonna be late for your date in the park." Sitting to tie the laces on her converse sneakers, "Why am I going again?"

"Well honestly you're my wing man Cal. She runs with a friend so I thought we'd divide and conquer. You know ever since Erica left, you haven't really been the same." Concern clearly evident in his voice as he turned to grab the two bottles of water off the table. " I mean I'm all for giving you time to heal, but its been six months Cal, time to get back in the saddle. Hell I haven't even seen you show interest in anyone that didn't have a broken limb. Let alone a date or something more fun. I miss the old Callie Torres."

"I wasn't ridding a bike Mark and I'm not dead. I was in a relationship. Not to mention my first female one. And after George and Erica I'm not really sure I want a relationship anytime soon. But I do know I don't want to be used anymore. I just...I just need time, please? I'll go help you divide and conquer or whatever but don't expect anything more with this 'friend' of hers." She says as she removes the key from her door. The two continue walking down the hall towards the elevator. "Who uses 'divide and conquer' anyway? What are we waging war against the Romans?"

"Romans?" he exclaims. "Good lord Cal you've been watching way to many Xena re-runs. It's definitely time for you to get some."

Conceding to that point after realizing her TV patterns of late, "Maybe..."

"How do I let you talk me into these things Teddy? I hate running and this is the third time this week." The blonde asked accusingly, glaring towards the other woman. "You know I have a showing in a couple weeks. You totally have to be there now, no excuses this time. Deal?"

"Hey, it's not my fault that guy had a heart attack on my shift Arizona, I didn't plan it." The taller blonde responded defensively as she began stretching. "But I'll be there. I'll even take a personal day just for you, maybe even buy something if you stop whining."

"Awesome!...Oh look ducks!" She exclaims pointing towards a small family of them, swimming across the pond towards a point just ahead of them on the trail. And with that the two friends were off, taking a leisurely pace around the pond.

"What are you doing Mark?"

"Nothing, why?" He responds while peering at his reflection in the side mirror, ensuring everything is perfect and in its place. "Best foot forward Cal, best foot forward."

Laughing unbelievably at the antics of her best friend, Callie exits the car. Shutting the door and edging her way towards the trail to her right. "So who are we hunting for today? Brunette, blonde, redhead?"

"Tell you what, if you guess I'll buy lunch."

"Oh you're on and I want Cuban." Directing her gaze towards the dozen or so other runners and cyclists on the immediate track ahead of her, scanning for the lucky woman that caught Mark's attention earlier on in the week.

A little ways down the trail her eyes land on an athletic redhead just ahead of them. Marveling at the way her toned muscles contract with each revolution of the pedals, the way the beads of sweat track down her neck... 'Holy crap' she thought, 'Mark's right I need something,' six months may not have been long enough to heal a broken heart or renew the desire for a relationship, but she was after all still breathing and this woman was magnificent. Watching the woman dismount near a water fountain Callie made up her mind.

"Mark I gotta stop for a sec... leg cramp."

"Should I stop, or do you wanna catch up?" He asked, not really wanting to stop till he spotted the mystery woman.

"No, no keep going I'll just massage it out and catch up." Not waiting for a response, she begins to walk towards the redhead leaning against her bike. 'You can do this Cal, how did Mark put it...Get back on and ride off into the sunset...or something.' Throwing a little extra swagger into her step as she approached and turning on the infamous Torres charm which she hadn't called on in a while.

"Hey.." Okay that was lame,' she thought to herself. 'What's the next step again?' "Nice day for a ride, You come here often?" 'Oh somebody help me' she thought, 'sweet lord...turn and walk away Cal, just turn and walk away, nobody witnessed this train wreck. It would be so simple to just go find Mark and pretend this never happened.' Her inner monologue verging on a rant.

"Actually.." The red head pauses as she turns around ready to shoot down another would be admirer. Her facial expression changing as she takes in every inch of Callie's body. "It is and yes I do." Flashing Callie an inviting smile.

Letting out an apprehensive breath she wasn't even aware she had been holding. A nervous grin gracing her lips. "I'm Callie."

"Megan." The sultry voice caressing Callie's ears like a practiced lover. "Wanna grab a coffee? I don't really feel like riding this anymore."

"Ah, yeah sure just let me make a quick call and we can leave." Turning to put a little distance between them in order for a moderate amount of privacy, she thinks to herself, 'who just picked up who?'

Mark was half way around the pond before spotting his mystery woman. His pace quickening in order to catch up to the two women. Just when he was within a few yards his cell phone starts ringing, glancing down he realizes it's Callie, worried he answers. "Cal, whats up? You OK?" Mark stops dead in his tracks, trying to hear her better. "Whoa, slow down, what do you mean your going back to ride a pony?"

Meanwhile on the other side of the pond and phone conversation, "No, I'm getting back on the horse... Never mind something came up Mark. I'm gonna go, I'll catch you later." Hanging up the phone she turns to see Megan still leaning against her bike, a sultry look in her eyes. Swallowing loudly and gathering her courage. "So umm, my car is in the parking lot..."

"Mine too. Shall we?" The redhead gestures towards the path in the opposite direction as they had originally been going.

"Arizona, seriously? It was that bad?"

"We're talking disastrous, as in game over. Do not pass go! Do not collect $200 and go directly to jail!"

The shorter blonde began to feel exasperation take hold while remembering her failed attempt at dating the previous evening. "I mean who doesn't love carnivals? And the dunk tank, really? They're heckling clowns... it's their job to heckle. Doesn't mean you attack them for it. That's like going to you for breast implants. Really."

"I'm sorry but that's just funny. How old was she again?"

"38 and evidently not a stable 38. I mean who punches a clown repeatedly after refusing to go see the petting zoo. Seriously I missed out on those cute chickens because security kicked us out."

A deep cough is heard behind the girls, "Morning ladies, it seems as though I've lost my running partner, mind if I run with the two of you?" Mark asks, though acknowledging the two women, clearly having eyes for only Teddy.

"Sure."

"No."

The two friends answer at the same time. Glancing towards Arizona and raising a sculpted eye brow, Teddy begins to glare.

Arizona is resigned to changing her answer."I mean no we don't mind..."

Taking this as a win Mark matches stride with Teddy and the threesome of sorts returns to running. The conversation shifting from the dating trials of the two women to Mark's evident interest in Teddy.

After the obligatory questions of occupation, pastimes and interests, he begins. "So. Would you ladies like to get something to eat when we're done? My treat."

An awkward silence falls upon the two women, which goes unnoticed by Mark. As they converse without words to each other. Arizona speaks first, "Darn I'll have to get a rain check, I've got a meeting with a client this afternoon and I can't change it. Sorry."

Turning from Arizona to Mark, Teddy replies, "Sure, I'm in. What did you have in mind?"

Their conversation now falling on Arizona's def ears as she moves off the path, there by giving way for a mother and child duo on a bike. Not really watching where she was going, Arizona feels the sudden impact of a freight train bowling her over.

Hearing something to her left, Callie turns to where Megan should have been on her bike alongside her. Not seeing her, she stops and glances around, spotting a heap of limbs and metal where her new friend should have been a few strides ago. Rushing over, "Oh my... Megan are you alright?" Taking stock of how to rightfully help her out.

A groan is heard from somewhere in the pile. Grabbing an outstretched hand and pulling while lifting a front tire out of the way. To her surprise the woman she grabbed wasn't Megan. But instead a mother still firmly attached to both her bike and its occupied child seat. Righting the mother and bike while checking the child for injuries. She hears Mark's voice and turns to see him and a tall slender blonde rush over to help.

"Here let me help you up." Mark offers to Megan. "Anything hurt?" As Megan shakes her head Callie's vision shifts to the only body remaining on the ground.

"Zona, you okay?" The tall blonde exclaims while crouching down.

"Oh god Teds my knee hurts." Pain evident as she responds through clenched teeth.

Reaching around Arizona's back and bracing herself, Teddy replies, "Here let's get you up and I'll..."

"No don't move her."

The startled duo turns to look at the previously unnoticed brunette.

"Excuse me but I'm a doctor." Teddy informs Callie.

Only to hear Mark snicker in the back ground. He had taken over the job of making sure the mother and child were fine as Callie made her way over to the two women. "So is she," he offered.

Glancing at Callie, Teddy gives her the once over, sizing her up as she bends down next to Arizona. "I'm a Cardiologist." Teddy blurts, not really knowing why she was becoming overwhelmed with the desire to flash both her expertise and stature.

"Well if she has a heart attack I'll be glad you're here. However since it's her leg why don't you let me have a look." Her Hispanic attitude and temperament clearly making an appearance.

Grumbling slightly as she stands and walks towards Mark. "You know her?"

He nods, "My best friend."

"Running partner?" Teddy inquires, putting one and one together from the previous conversation she had with him."Any good?"

Nodding in affirmation as he watches the mother and child resume their course. "Best there is in fact. Teddy 'The Cardiologist' meet Callie Torres, the.."

Cutting Mark off mid introduction, "THE Callie Torres? Harper Avery for Orthopedics, Cartilage genie Torres?"

Laughing at the titles leaping from Teddy's mouth. "Yep. So I think she's got your friends leg under control."

Turning her attention back to Arizona and Callie on the ground, wanting to hear the prognosis.

"Well the good news is that nothing is broken." The brunette informs the injured blonde, gazing into the bluest eyes she's ever seen.

"And the bad?" The scared blonde asks.

"The bad news is you may have torn something and I wont be able to tell till I run some tests." Watching the pain in the blue eyes Callie decides to go a step further. "If you want I can take you to the hospital and run them myself...?"

Protesting half halfheartedly as she takes in her would be savior. "I couldn't..."

"No I insist." Leaving no room for argument. "Mark I'm taking..." Looking back towards the injured woman at a loss for her name.

"Arizona."

Smiling Callie turns back to her friend. "Mark I'm taking Arizona in for a scan and some tests. Can 'Cardio' over there give you a ride home?" Tilting her head in Teddy's direction and sending a wink her way.

After having carried Arizona over to Callie's car, the group dispersed somewhat. With Callie walking over to Megan and exchanging both her number and apologies for their ruined coffee date. Leaving Arizona and Teddy to finalize who was calling who after the final word came in on her test results and the outlook of Teddy and Mark's lunch.

Mark stood over by Megan's car having just set her bike down.

"I'll call you later Mark when we've got my findings." Callie announced as she crawled in behind the wheel. Turning the ignition and hearing the engine roar to life.

"I promise Teds I'll call when I know."

"Oh you better, cause I know where you live." The taller blonde threatened with a smile.

After watching the car back out and drive off, the two would be strangers saw Megan off too, ensuring that she was alright a final time.

"How about we switch lunch for a couple drinks and a burger?" Mark offered.

"Sounds like a good idea." Teddy admitted. "I could go for a beer." Laughing lightly at the twist of events of the morning. "A really cold beer."

AN2: I know what you're thinking and I am fully aware that after my first post, which was all dirty fun, where is the dirty fun now? Well the dirty fun time will happen. I promise! This story kinda just erupted from my brain this morning after reading your very welcoming and helpful reviews. So hopefully I am raising my personal bar in terms of both length and originality. If not let me know, since I can't get any better without input and comments.

Thanks a Ba-gillion,

Shark_in_love_infested_waters

AN3: I know, I know shut up already, right? Well I am definitely going to need a beta, since my brain is like 'Eruption City' in terms of story lines and where to go with them. I need help, my brain is running faster than my fingers can type. lol


	2. Chapter 2

The art of Persuasion

I don't own them, oh how I wish I did.

As a side note, while you're reading this chapter I will be moving into a secluded bunker in an undisclosed location for two reasons. One, so I may hide from people who aren't exactly happy with me, (you'll figure out why after reading this chapter) and two so I can hurry up and write the next one, Yes I've already started it.

Thank you so much for the reviews, they've been truly inspirational. Without the support and help I doubt I would be posting anything this quickly. So thank you again everyone.

Shark_In_Love_Infested_Waters

Chapter 2

"So..." Arizona began after minutes of silence, "You're good at what you do?"

"Some say that yeah." Callie replied still reeling from the sequence of events her morning had presented. "I'm sure everything will be okay. I just want to er on the side of caution with your knee." Gazing intently at the road ahead. 'Ten and two, keep those wandering hands at ten and two Cal and your eyes on the road, she's already injured enough,' practically screaming at herself.

"I guess better safe that sorry right." As the shock of it all began to wear off Arizona started to take stock of the pain and her current situation. Taking the time now, since they were stuck in a rather confined area, to look at her would be doctor. Glancing down at Callie's legs, which seemed to be sculpted out of pure beauty and strength, flawless to her eyes. The flexing of her right leg as she braked for a traffic light drew a wealth of inspiration from unknown depths within her mind. Her eyes traveling further up to the black running shorts desperately clinging to her thighs and waist. To the swell of her breasts hidden by the purple tank top. Yes this woman was desire on legs. A sudden drop to the car pulled Arizona out of her perusal of Callie's body. The jarring motion of hitting the pothole sending a wave of pain up her leg. Sucking in a sudden gasp of air and expelling a groan, which she hoped was quiet.

"Sorry," Callie muttered offering a sad smile. "Damn potholes are unavoidable sometimes."

"It's not your fault." Pausing, not quite sure how to continue, "I... well I really appreciate you doing this. I feel bad about your plans with your girlfriend, hopefully she'll forgive you." Sadness began to creep further into her mind the more she found herself dwelling on that particular fact, silently praying that Megan was as bad at forgiveness as she was at ridding s bicycle.

"Well in all honesty she's... well I... never mind," she cuts herself off. "We're here." She attempts as they pull into the surgeons parking lot. Turning to look at Arizona her breath catches as her eyes are met with crystal blue ones. Immediately comparing their translucence and depth to the waters of the Caribbean sea. Drawing a blank as she watched Arizona smile shyly, a matching set of dimples marking her cheeks. The spell broken as an ambulance pulled into the emergency room bay. Shaking her head to clear it, she crawls from the car. "I'm gonna go get you a chair. Hang tight alright?"

Returning across the parking lot with a wheelchair, Callie glances up towards Arizona. Taking her first real look as a whole of the young woman in her passenger seat. Replaying the freak accident at the park in her mind as a stray ray of sunlight grazes Arizona's hair. Igniting the blonde's highlights and giving off a rather subtle glow. A series of 'what ifs' and 'if onlys' crossing her mind quickly. This woman was truly beautiful even with the grimace of pain crossing her lips. Berating herself immediately for her unprofessional conduct as she pulls up along side her car. "Your chariot M'Lady" Callie curtsies, in an attempt to bring a smile to the blonde's lips.

Smiling shyly at Callie's actions, Arizona then clenches her jaw in pain while attempting to gracefully move into the chair with Callie's aid.

Both women saddened at the loss of the other woman's touch, "I'll try to get this over with as quickly as possible, I'm sure you have better things to do today, than sit in a hospital."

"I hate hospitals," confessed Arizona. "Ever since I was a kid with the measles."

"Well in that case, if you're a good girl for your doctor, maybe I can sneak you in a muffin or something from the cafeteria. What do you think, sounds good right?" Trying to lighten the mood for the obviously uncomfortable blond.

"If you make it a doughnut or two, you've got a deal." Receiving a strange look from Callie, Arizona continues. "What, they make me happy... Can't you just taste them now... the soft velvety sweet cake like texture as your teeth take hold and your lips wrap around it... the warm sugary glaze that seems to overtake your tongue like honey and then there is the melt in your mouth icing that covers your lips forcing you to lick every last drop off before returning for another bite and going through it all over again." Arizona finishes her description closing her eyes with a moan so deep that Callie trips slightly.

'Damn, ' Callie thinks to herself, 'I NEED a doughnut after that... and a shower.'

"Ah, two doughnuts it is." She mutters while wheeling Arizona into an exam room. A slight silence descends on the two women as they simply stare at each other, lost in each their own thoughts.. Breaking the silence first, Callie goes on,"I'm gonna go start your paperwork and find you a couple of doughnuts, a nurse will be right in to take you for x-rays. I'll be right back when they're done to go over them with you. Alright?"

Nodding yes in affirmation while still watching the movement of Callie's lips. Noting the way her tongue curves and bends, enunciating every syllable and word. Wondering just how exquisite they would feel against her flesh.

##

Returning a short while later, with both x-rays and doughnuts in hand, Callie knocks on the exam room door. Opening it with a smile. "Great news Arizona your knee is still intact. Its a sprain injury so most of the pain is swelling related. The bad news is that I'd like for you to use crutches for the next few days. I know they aren't really fashionable but compared to a wheelchair I think you'll be able to see their selling points. I'd like for you to come back in a week." Pausing her recently practiced speech as Arizona's vision narrows onto the plate in her hand. "I would like to do a follow up scan just to make sure everything is alright after the swelling goes down. Is that agreeable with you?" Looking to Arizona for confirmation as she slides over the plate of doughnuts. Marveling at the joy and excitement shinning in the woman's eyes.

"Do I get more doughnuts?" The blonde countered before taking her first bite.

Laughing softly at her antics Callie can't help but find her anything but utterly adorable. "Sure."

"Mmm... God these are good." Moaning again at the second bite. "Its a date."

Swallowing audibly as she wishes for the millionth time that Arizona had not become her patient, and more recently that she was a doughnut. "Great, I'll put you in the computer for 11am next Thursday." Wheeling her down to the discharge desk, she almost forgot to ask, "Do you need a ride home or is Teddy gonna pick you up?"

"Oh, I'm sure Teddy will pick me up." Not really knowing what to say or do next she pushed onward. "Thanks again Dr. Torres, for everything. I really appreciate it."

"Call me Callie and remember to use those crutches." Pausing gently as brown eyes met blue, " I'll umm.. well I'll see you in a week. Take care Arizona." Turning to walk away, needing to distance herself from her patient. Fighting with herself with each step, in order not to turn around. Yes Mark was definitely right, she needed to get back in the saddle. Lest she turn into the plastics guru himself and start bedding patients and nurses for sport.

##

Sitting at the nurses desk watching Callie walk away Arizona couldn't help but become entranced with the sway of her hips. Even now replaying their motions as she sent Teddy a quick text alerting her that she was ready to be picked up. Shaking her head in amusement as a nurse handed her a final pile of papers to read and sign.

Breezing through the final pages Arizona is interrupted by a rather irate voice beside her calling out to one of the nurses behind the desk, "I need my updated scans for 207. I was suppose to get them an hour ago."

" Right away Dr, Hahn." A flustered nurse behind the desk replies, filtering through a stack of papers on the printer. "Here you are Dr. they actually just came through."

"Yeah right," her attitude changing little as she read them over. "God I hate this hospital, full of incompetents. Thank god it's my last day." Grabbing her patients chart and walking away.

Turning to watch the rude doctor leave in disbelief Arizona couldn't help overhearing the conversation starting between the few nurses behind the desk.

"Oh we've been thanking god its your last day all day Dragon lady," the term Arizona agreed seemed to fit. "I still can't believe Dr. Torres was dating that woman."

"Now there's a catch," another said. Arizona still reeling from the first bombshell of information..

"I mean I know the rocky patch she went through after her husband and baby died in that car accident. But to regroup and move on with Hahn? Could she have picked a more rotten human being to try and find a connection with?" Sadness and empathy taking hold in Arizona's heart as the depth of anguish that woman must have gone through settled in.

The third nurse chiming in, " I know, who would do such a dirty thing like that to anyone, let alone Torres... You can't help but wonder what else life is gonna through at the poor woman. I know I for one wouldn't be holding it together as well as she is."

"Well at least Hahn is leaving, that'll make things easier on her... Maybe the old Dr. Torres will soon grace these halls again. I truly miss seeing her smile."

A hand on her shoulder startled Arizona out of her eavesdropping session.

"Ready to get out of here Zona?" The tall blonde asks while smiling at her best friend.

"Like you wouldn't believe Teds." Secretly wondering exactly what Dragon Lady did to her beautiful doctor.

##

Walking out of the lobby towards her car, a slight smile gracing her lips as she's lost in thought over her newest patient. Her phone rings, looking at her caller ID, she reads Erica's name and number. Knowing what talking to her ex would do to her, she opts to let it go to voice mail. Unlocking her car and sitting there for a moment in silence. She attempts to brush the unanswered call from her mind. Dialing her best friends number instead and waiting for him to pick up.

"Hey Cal, how'd everything go?" He inquires.

"Great, her scans were clean and she should be fine once the swelling goes away."

"That's great. So what's up, you going home?" Switching gears on his best friend.

"Umm... well I was thinking about it."

"Cal listen to me, we both know what today is. Why don't you go and celebrate the departure of Dragon Lady with that a lady friend. I know you got at least one number today Cal."

"Mark.." Callie beings to interrupt.

"No Cal, that bitch stole a year of your life while you were dating and now she has taken six more months of it. Take back your life Cal, she wasn't worth it then and she isn't now. You deserve better. You deserve more."

"I know Mark, I just..."

"You can do this, you're a scalpel wielding ortho goddess with a killer rack. Call the blonde!"

"I can't, she's a patient Mark."

"Then call the redhead!" With that he hung up. Effectively leaving her to make a decision.

And she did, bringing Megan's number up on her phone and calling. Wishing for the millionth and first time that day, that this morning had played out even a little differently than it had.

"Hey Megan, it's me Callie...Yeah it went fine, umm... I was wondering what are you doing later?" Pausing for a reply. "Really?... No that's great, I know just the place for a couple drinks." Another pause, "Great got it. I'll see you there." Hanging up the phone a little bewildered by the lack of extreme excitement, that is until panic set in. 'Oh God, what am I gonna where?'

AN: I know... I'm ready for the canon fire. Just remember if you kill me, you'll never find out what happens next.

Your reviews are cherished. They also feed this starving writer. Good, bad or otherwise I can take it I'm a big girl. I have a box of tissues ready... Besides the more reviews I get the faster I post. Bonus for all you readers.


	3. Chapter 3

The Art of Persuasion

AN: So I ended up hitting the mother of all brick walls in terms of plot points. I must have written this chapter ten different ways before deciding on this one. I know and yes I am bracing for a good butt kicking.

AN2: Not really a 'happy' chapter in some parts and as always every mistake is mine. You've been warned.

Chapter 3

Stepping out of the freight elevator into her loft. The smell of paint and paint thinner rampant in the air. Taking a deep breath as she drops her keys to the floor, not really caring where they landed. Her stride though hampered by the crutches, was still filled with purpose. Seeking out her sketch pad and a group of pencils, her fingers running along the barren page, caressing it's slate like a practiced lover. Losing herself in the moment of possibility within her grasp. The thing about a blank page that always spoke to Arizona wasn't it's crisp new-ness. No, it was the fact that once the tip of her pencil touched the paper it was never the same again, it became forever changed and forever a part of her. The same held true with a brush to fresh canvas. Though the processes between the two media evoked two different groups of emotions and urges. While she loved to draw, she found the movements of her hands rough and forceful, as though she was willing the graphite within the pencils to bend to her will, to obey her command. Painting on the other hand was such a sensual process of obsession and passion, she often compared it internally to the act of making love. With every curve and stroke of her brush beckoning forth what lay hidden and in secret upon the canvas and in her soul.

And so her pencil touched the barren paper and all else began to drift away as she became entranced in her art, in baring her soul, in calming the images and freeing her heart.

##

Picking a stool nearest the door, Callie sat down. Fidgeting nervously while contemplating what the evening had in store for her. It had been so long since she'd been on a date. Around five years was her general guess. Her late husband, he was the sweetest of men, both protective and fun. Then there had been Erica, that relationship still eluded her as to its beginnings. It had seemed to somehow fall into her lap. There really hadn't been a dating phase. Then it dawned on her, her last date had been to the movies to see Mr. & Mrs. Smith. It was definitely safe to say she was more than a little rusty.

"Hey stranger, it's been a while..." the warm tones of the man pulling her out of her head. "What can I get for you Cal?"

"A corona would be great Joe, thanks." She said smiling at the man who always seemed to have the right piece of advice for whatever was going on in her life.

After slamming in the lime wedge and making his way back towards Callie, Joe couldn't help but notice the fear in her eyes. "You meeting somebody tonight?"

Laughing softly, "That obvious huh."

"Yeah, that one's on me. Relax Cal you deserve a night out..." Pulling his attention from Callie to the redhead suddenly beside her, he knew any further discussion should be kept for another time. Meeting the eyes of the redhead he asked what she would like, placing it in front of her. Thus leaving the two women alone.

"Wine, really?" Callie laughs gently. "I take you to a bar and you order wine..." Shaking her head in disbelief as she takes a pull from her beer. Letting her eyes roam Megan's body. Taking in the way the other woman's attire seems to cover as much as it left bare.

"Well it is too early in the game for the harder stuff don't you think?" Nodding towards Callie's beer and letting her own eyes trail over Callie's body. Hungrily absorbing the tight ripped blue jeans and plunging neckline of her purple top.

"I'd have to agree." Pulling her falling hair behind her ear in an attempt to hide her nervousness. In all honesty Callie suddenly felt like a lone gazelle on the savanna being stalked by one hell of a hungry lioness. "So how was the rest of your day, anymore accidents?" With Megan's reply the arduous task of first date communication began. Reminding Callie as to why she hated dating.

Behind the bar, a pair of dark blue-gray eyes where studying the pair intently, watching the two women interact. Realizing before the pair, that what the brunette needed wasn't the woman sitting beside her. Joe had known Callie for a long time. Long before George, long before her research and certainly before her tragedy. Yes, he had known her when life was fair, just and understandable to the woman. He had known Callie when she believed in love and happy endings rather than endless pain and guilt. What she needed was hope, faith and some magic. His friend needed to find happiness and the woman to her left wasn't gonna cut it. To his eyes she seemed more here for a thrill than the long haul.

##

Thursday morning came upon Callie with a vengeance. Her hectic schedule not allowing for any contact between Megan and herself except via telephone and those conversations kept going along the lines of one of them setting up a time to get together and then Callie calling to say she couldn't make it. Needless to say the stress was getting to her. She liked Megan, well, as much as a person could like someone they went on a single date with and have a bad habit of canceling out on. It was definitely safe to say that it hadn't been smooth sailing for Callie this week. Adding to that, one of her previous patients, a young woman suffering from bone cancer, had been readmitted this morning. Running late for her follow-up with Arizona, seemed like it was par for the course. Callie ran through the cafeteria, grabbing two donuts for her patient as she continued on her way. Stopping at the door to catch her breath and pray for a silver lining.

Opening the door brought a hint of a smile to Callie's lips. "Arizona..." she questioned while watching the woman contorting her face.

"Dr. Torres." Arizona exclaimed as she quickly stopped what she was doing.

"Do I want to know what you were just doing?" Callie questioned as she read over her chart looking for anything new. Kneeling down to examine Arizona's knee. Inhaling the scent of jasmine and something else she couldn't quite identify as she brought her fingers to Arizona's skin. The first touch sending goosebumps across her skin.

Closing her eyes as she felt fire ignite beneath Callie's fingers. "You can ask but I'll never tell..."

Laughing to herself as she ripped off her gloves. "I think you can keep the leg. It looks really good, I mean... there's no damage. Does anything feel off?"

"Nope. Can I have those doughnuts now?" Giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"Is that all I am to you, The Bringer of Doughnuts?" Callie inquires as she finalizes Arizona's chart.

"For now..." Smiling her sweetest smile, dimples out in full force. "You could be more than just that and my ex doctor... I've got a gallery event next week. You could be a buyer..."

Callie still couldn't get over those dimples and Arizona's lips, hell even the color of her eyes. This woman was beyond breathtaking. Before Callie could respond a tall red headed man came in, "Balls to the wall Torres, four car collision inbound." With that he turned and ran down the hall.

"Crap," turning back towards Arizona, an apologetic look in her eyes, "I..."

Handing Callie her card. "You better go Rock Star, people need you. I'll see you at the gallery in a week."

Before any thoughts could reach her lips Arizona rose from the bed and walked out the door, taking a good look back at Callie, still standing there before turning the corner.

##

Running into the pit, chaos greeted Callie from all angles. Meeting the red headed doctor's eyes as she asked, "Where do you want me Owen?"

"Cal," he began. "I need you in room three, but if you can't..."

Seeing the look of sympathy cross Owen's eyes, Callie knew this was going to be hell, whatever it was he was trying to prepare her for. "Right." The only word she can fathom in response as she grabs the chart, beginning to read it. Her knuckles turning white as she grasps the handle to room three. What she walks in on, not only breaks her heart but takes the brunette back to four years ago.

The patient on the table could have been no older than two. Her little body battered and twisted. The pain evident not only by the state she's in but her deep brown eyes as well. The similarities between this little girl and her son were clearly evident. Taking a very deep breath Callie knew in an instant that she would do everything in her power for this child. She was given a chance to help with this child, a chance she wasn't given with her own son. Walking up to the little girl she whispered, "Jessie, I'm Dr. Torres. I'm going to make everything better honey, I promise. You've been so brave and strong. It's my turn now." Turning to an attending, "Book her into an OR right now. I'm taking her for scans myself, page Peds 911."

The run through of radiology was a blur for Callie who had gone into auto pilot. Her mind drifting while setting up and taking the x-rays. She can still remember in every detail the events of that day...

_George had taken their son home, since she had been requested to take lead on a fall fracture. Her plan was to be not more than an hour or two behind them. Mark had entered the OR about thirty minutes in, saying very little, which was abnormal for the man. His disposition was tempered. Mark had simply stood there till the Chief of surgery had walked in. _

"_Cal," Mark said. "I need you on a different case right now, it's important."_

_Looking from Mark to the Chief who nodded. Questions immediately forming as I scrubbed out. "What the hell Mark? This was my lead surgery..."_

"_Cal, its... it's George and Jax...there's been an accident." _

_Words failed me in that moment as tears began to fall and panic overcame me. The only word that managed to get out was, "Where..." Which wasn't more than a whisper at best. I remember Mark taking me to the observation gallery deck and sitting in on an empty OR. One that I knew would either be filled with my son or husband shortly. Shock over took me along with the need to see them. Mark's strong hold keeping me seated as all hell broke loose before my eyes. I found myself watching the body of my husband being wheeled in, blood and the ventilation tubes blocking the view of his gentle face. It didn't seem real as I watched my fellow surgeons begin the daunting task of saving his life. A hand came to rest on my shoulder, squeezing gently in order to get my attention. The Chief had arrived and without so much as a word passing his lips I took off towards my son in the adjacent OR. Jax was my priority. The sight that greeted me in that second balcony brought me to my knees. There down on the table was my reason for living, my light. Preston Burke, the cardio attending, had his hands in his chest as Derek Shepard, the hospital's neuro attending, was attempting to stop my son's brain bleed._

_Everything seemed to slow down to a stand still in that moment. The monitors, the hands of the surgeons, time, even their breathing seemed to stop. Standing there, with my hands on the glass, my eyes disbelieving as my mind tried to rationalize what I was watching. Derek's eyes meet mine and then everything seemed to crash down around me. The monitors started to whine their high pitched alert as Burke started barking out orders, calling for the paddles. What happened next will haunt me eternally. I watched for ten minutes as my colleagues relentlessly attempted to revive my son. I knew that neither of them were willing to give up on him. Preston finally looked up at me, futility clear in his eyes as he started to shake his head. The wail of anguish that escaped my lips echoing through the hospital's halls. I don't remember walking down into the OR, nor do I remember everyone leaving. I simply took my son's ventilator off along with all the wires. Sitting there on the table I held his tiny body, sobbing and muttering in pain. As the well of tears ran dry Jax's favorite lullaby began to fall from my lips. After a time Mark came in, holding me. Joining me in my pain, in the loss of not only my son but his godchild. Emptiness and despair came to me that moment. That emptiness never leaves you. That day I came to know it on a very intimate level. On a level so profound, no human being should ever fathom it, let alone endure it._

Four hours later her back hurt and her heart ached but the young girl had pulled through, her body had been painstakingly put back together. She was alive and for that Callie was grateful. Callie was exhausted and emotionally drained after updating Jessie's parents. Wanting nothing more then a long bath and someone to hold her as the dam of tears and pain began to break. Walking home was a test of character for Callie, she knew nobody would be there to protect her from the demons, no one would be able to catch her as she fell. She also knew on that walk home in the dreary rain, that Megan wasn't the one. It wasn't her presence she wanted to drown in, but another's.

##

After getting a call from Derek relaying the accounts of the crash, Mark rushed over to Callie's, virtually leaving Teddy sitting in the restaurant with a made up excuse that he was needed for a surgery. As a fellow surgeon he knew she'd understand, however the white lie wasn't making him feel any less guilty, but Callie's story was her own to tell. Mark found her laying on her bed an hour later, with pictures of Jax all around her. An empty box of tissues a testament to the anguish riddling his best friend. No, today had not been a good day for her. He only prayed that tomorrow would be better. This wasn't the first night he'd found her like this, passed out from the pain. He knew the nightmares that came next, and he had promised himself to be there for her through them all, until someone else was there for her. Grabbing an extra blanket and a pillow, Mark made his way out into the living room willing himself to get what little rest he could out of the night ahead. Sadly a short while later the screaming began.

##

Teddy hit the power button on the freight elevator, signaling it to rise to the next floor of the warehouse. She had never understood what her best friend had seen in this place, now however with Arizona making a name for herself she was glad she picked a place with such character... and space. As the cage was lifted her eyes fell upon an abundance of canvases. Most where Arizona's typical rich in color, vibrant and somewhat intense pieces, however towards the back of the loft where her friend kept her works in progress things seemed to darken, as though a storm were approaching on Arizona's horizon. "Zona?" Teddy called as she started to gaze at the sketches littering the table. "I brought dinner..." Teddy's eyes fell to a pile of portrait sketches, all seeming to be of the same woman. An oddly familiar woman at that, smiling to herself as she placed the face.

"Hey Teds, Oh I smell pizza." Arizona replied while walking from her bedroom.

"New inspiration?" Teddy asked as she raised an eyebrow, pointing to the pile on the table.

The blush creeping up Arizona's cheeks was unmistakable, as was the smile gracing her lips. "Well she is beautiful."

"She is, so what are you going to do about it?" A seriousness clouding the brunette's eyes.

"Nothing, she has a girlfriend."

"Of like two weeks, and according to Mark, they've been on one date, ONE Zona. Hell you've seen her more than that hussy."

"Teddy.."

"No Zona, if you like her then do something about it. You guys already missed your shot once, don't let it happen again."

Taking a piece of pizza out of the box, "Wait, what do you mean 'again' Teddy?"

"Well, Mark told me the two of them were suppose to run with us that day in the park, Callie kinda saw Megan first..."

"What?" Arizona exclaimed. "You mean Callie was suppose to... but she.. and her...Son of a Pickle Teddy, she is a hussy."

"Who, Callie?" Teddy asked needing clarification.

"No Butthead, Megan." Already picturing how things would have been different between the Latina and herself had it not been for the other woman.

"So what's the plan then?" Teddy questioned, as the wheels were already being set in motion on the mother of all plans.

"What are we twelve again? There will be no plan... I mean it Theodora!"

AN3: Like it, hate it let me know. You're reviews keep me going.

Thanks,

Shark in love infested waters


	4. Chapter 4

The Art of Persuasion

AN: Hopefully this chapter makes you smile. No sad parts I promise.

Chapter 4

Looking at her phone Callie hit the silent key. She had been avoiding Megan since Thursday. She knew she would have to answer her calls eventually and honestly dreaded the conversation that was going to follow. Though beautiful and witty, Megan wasn't on the same page as she was. Callie knew what the woman wanted, and personally she wasn't looking for a hook up or a fling. Her heart longed for a connection on a much deeper level. She just didn't know what to do with the information her mind, heart and body were giving her. Seeing her best friend near the elevator, she called out to him. "Sloan..."

"Dr. Torres?"

"Wanna go for drinks tonight?"

Elated that Callie was wanting to socialize, "Hell yes! Eight-ish? I'll be done with rounds around then."

Smiling at the man who had always been there for her, even when she hadn't wanted anyone around. Most people never saw the protective and caring side of him, she counted herself lucky to be among the few. "Perfect, that'll give me time to get ready. Meet me at Joe's?"

"Sure. Just the two of us or should I invite the crew?" He asked not really knowing her mindset.

"Anybody and everybody... Kinda feel like letting lose tonight." Lord did she ever, the feeling of loneliness had settled on her the past few days and she wanted to be around people again more than anything tonight. Well more specifically one person but she had no idea how to accomplish that. 'Bad Ass Torres' had definitely left the building.

The beeping of his pager interrupted any further conversation between the two. Walking towards the nurses desk to which he had been paged. Mark sent out a text to Teddy, alerting her of the plans for tonight. Asking if she wanted to come and if tonight was a good night to get the two women in the same room together. He wasn't interfering per-say more like helping fate along was the way he saw it. After all the two women would have met that day in the park had it not been for the over aggressive Megan. At first glance he was really happy for Callie that day, but after hearing about the date he knew deep down that she wasn't right for his friend.

##

The days leading up to the gallery opening were a chaotic mess to put it kindly. Between hauling and hanging her pieces, to pricing and lighting them. Arizona was having serious doubts in terms of her professional career choice. There was a serious growing fear of the possibility of her not selling a darn thing. Suddenly her phone began to emit the ring-tone of EMF's 'You're Unbelievable.' Pulling out her phone to read the message from Teddy which stated rather simply, 'Pickin you up at 8. we r going for a drink!' Laughing at her best friend's antics she replied 'yes' and left it at that. Turning back to the walls in front of her, trying to decide if the current placement showcased her art to its fullest.

##

The rest of Callie's day had flown by thankfully. As seven-thirty rolled by, it found the ortho attending sliding into a pair of dark blue jeans. Picking a novelty t-shirt out of the closet and putting on her favorite pair of Puma sneaks, finishing off her look with her well worn black leather jacket. Yes, the brunette was more than ready for a night out with friends. Grabbing her keys and locking her door as she made her way down to the lobby and into the awaiting taxi.

After walking into the bar, she let her eyes take in the other patrons. Most, if not all of them worked at the hospital, in a way she found it comforting to be surrounded by those that knew her. Spotting her friends around a few tables near the back she made her way over, minding the conversation already started.

"So there I was trying to breakdown the bathroom door since the chick had been in there for like two hours. When we finally get in she's sitting in the hamper crying." Stopping mid story to take a sip of his beer and nodding towards Callie, Alex a resident at the hospital continued. "Asked her what was wrong and she said the toilet ate her ass and she couldn't get out. Turns out she went in the laundry hamper. Literally had to tip it over to get her out. I mean all you saw of her was ankles and hair." The group of friends erupting in laughter as another person started a tale of embarrassment and fun.

"You all remember that Halloween party a couple years ago? Remember when we all thought Callie here was the one making Erica scream like that, only to find her passed out on the couch. Well it took a while but I finally got the story out of her, she saw a spider run across the floor so she had jumped up onto the counter, she told me she had to run out of there finally after like ten minutes." Mark supplied.

Taking offense to the joke, a short in stature woman spoke up rather loudly, "Hey, spiders are scary!" Which only helped to send the group into further fits of giggles.

"I got one for you guys," Cristina began. "Two women friends had gone out for a Girls Night Out, and had been decidedly over-enthusiastic on the cocktails. Incredibly drunk and walking home they suddenly realized they both needed to pee. They were very close to a graveyard and one of them suggested they do their business behind a headstone or something. The first woman had nothing to wipe with so she took off her panties, used them and threw them away. Her friend however was wearing an expensive underwear set and didn't want to ruin hers, but was lucky enough to salvage a large ribbon from a wreath that was on a grave and proceeded to wipe herself with it. After finishing, they made their way home. The next day the first woman's husband phones the other husband and said, "These damn girls nights out have got to stop. My wife came home last night without her panties." "That's nothing," said the other. "Mine came back with a sympathy card stuck between the cheeks of her butt that said, 'From all of us at the Fire Station, We'll never forget you!'" A chorus of both laughter and groans was let out around the table.

Looking at Mark with an evil smile across her face Callie began, "You guys ever wonder why Mark took that sudden vacation last year?"

"Cal you wouldn't..." The look of unadulterated fear clear on his face.

Laughing softly as she held her hands up, as a sign for surrender. "Okay I wont but you owe me a drink. Who's up for a game of darts?"

Derek stands and finishes his drink. "I'll grab us a round, you go grab a board."

Watching the well groomed man walk to the bar Callie turns to Owen. "You in?"

"Sure," he replies. "I'm in the mood for a quick hustle."

Upon Derek's return the group of four make their way towards the dart boards. Pairing off as the game begins.

"Twenty says Derek and I kick your ass Torres," Mark begins as he readies his first throw. Hollering out like a frat boy as he hits the triple twenty. "Eat dirt Cal." His second and third shot miss his mark and end up being rather pointless, literally.

Callie takes aim next and misses with the first, though nailing the second and third shot.

Derek then throws, practically hitting the exact same spot as Callie's shots .

Owen then steps up, his stance very relaxed as he lets the three darts fly in succession. Turning to his partner Callie, a smirk on his face. "Guess we're leading huh. How does that dirt taste now Sloan?"

"Dammit, I'll get us a round." The tall blond man mumbles as he makes his way over to the bar. Though trailing already, he is very glad for the night out. Things had been hectic recently for the group and a little fun together was just what they all needed. Out of the corner of his eye a tall blond catches his attention. "Oh my god..." he mutters to no one in particular. Making a B line straight for the stranger.

Back at the dart board, Derek strikes up a conversation with Callie, the game pushed to the wayside. "So I hear you're back on the dating scene again."

Laughing pathetically, "Nope, I'm more into avoiding right now. I feel like fresh meat Derek, and damn is she hungry." Shaking her head as she replayed the final hour of her date the other night. "I mean yeah she was really pretty and smart but when you're moving fast enough to get a speeding ticket...It was like going on a date with a female Wile E. Coyote. I just new she was picturing me naked on a platter."

"Whoa did you say naked? What did I miss?" All three heads turned towards Mark who was setting down a tray of drinks. "Guys this is Teddy and Arizona. That's Derek, Owen and you've already met Callie."

As the hello's, were exchanged with the group, the Latina and the shorter blond smiled shyly at each other. Both unwittingly thinking the same thought. How to best pay back their best friends for their acts of meddling.

Glancing down at Callie's attire, Arizona couldn't help but laugh at her t-shirt depicting a woman bending over in front of a tooth-less man getting a tattoo. "I like Ben Dover's art too..."

Looking down at her shirt Callie couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped. "Then you have good taste."

Thinking to herself all the ways she was going to repay Mark for this little surprise, had she know Arizona was going to be here tonight she definitely would have worn something sexier. Meeting Arizona's eyes once again, "You look beautiful."

Taking the compliment in stride as she glanced over at the rest of the group, "So who was naked on a platter?" She asks trying to distract herself from the beauty in front of her.

Not being able to resist the opportunity after having witnessed the looks between the two women, Derek supplied, "Well, Callie was..."

Rolling her eyes at the guys and sighing, "And on that note I am going over there, far away from you teenaged boys." Grabbing her drink and walking back towards the table, her ultimate destination the jukebox. After selecting a number of songs and returning to the table to wait for them to cycle up, Callie watched Arizona interact with her friends. Marveling at the ease of which she seemed to fit in and the presence she seemed to expel.

"C'mon Cal, our songs up." Being literally ripped from her thoughts and dragged up to the makeshift dance floor by Addison and Bailey, her fellow attendings. Letting the beats of Maroon 5's Moves Like Jagger over take her, as her body starts to sway. Loosing herself in the movements as a smile crosses her lips as the women dance like a bunch on fools. Meredith and Cristina soon join the women, their circle growing in energy as Cristina passes around a mysterious pink concoction to everyone.

"It's called the 'Virginity Eater' and don't worry its way better than 'The Early Onset of Alzheimers' trust me." The Asian woman defended herself in honor of her brief stint as a bartender.

The group looked at their drinks in hand and then to each other, Addison taking the first sip. "Wow! Drink up ladies... it's actually not bad." The statuesque redhead informed them as tears started to pool in her eyes.

"I'm wondering why Joe still lets you behind the bar." Bailey commented as she downed the pink mixture. "Oh dear lord, what's in this? Never mind I don't want to know."

Following suit all the women slam back their drink as the next song comes on.

##

Watching the party developing on the dance floor Teddy excuses both herself and Arizona from the group of guys. Handing Arizona a shot and taking one herself she springs operation 'inferno' as she dubbed it, into full swing. Dragging the shorter blond behind her to the group on the dance floor. "Hey isn't this you're favorite song Zona?" As the first notes of Kings Of Leon's Sex On Fire trickle out.

Leaning in whisper into her friend's ear, "You are going to have hell to pay Teddy, I promise you that."

Pulling back and smiling as the now larger group of women dance it out on the floor. Teddy couldn't help but find tonights risk more than worth it. Bidding her time Teddy waited till the next song came on to hip check Arizona towards Callie before placing herself on the opposite side of Addison.

As Arizona was not so subtly pushed closer towards Callie, she resigned herself to the fact that were it not for the couple's meddling she wouldn't be this close to the woman who has literally been haunting her of late. Deciding to go with it, she danced her way next to the Latina, entranced by her movements. Spellbound by the way her hips seemed to gyrate perfectly to Kid Rock's All Summer Long. Allowing for her own body to become lost in the beat she found her hips brushing lightly against Callie's every so often. As the chorus began she felt a pair of breasts press against her back as Callie took hold of her hips, dancing with her for the final minutes of the song. Arizona's skin was on fire, she could feel the heat radiating from the Latina's body. It became a delicious addiction, one that she never wanted to kick.

Seeing Teddy's less than smooth maneuver caused a smile to grace her lips. She was actually rather relieved for the push the tall woman gave, since she herself had been clueless as to how to approach Arizona. When their hips had collided a plethora of sensations crashed through her body. Her every nerve ending screaming out for more contact. Gathering her courage she decided to go for it, closing the distance between them and taking hold of the blond. Pressing into her back as her hands came to rest on Arizona's hips. The created contact causing electricity to course through their joined bodies right to the bone. Everything melted from existence as the two women lost themselves in the dance. Reality though came back to them as the next song was keyed up.

Turning in Callie's embrace Arizona couldn't help but laugh at the selection, "Really?"

"What, you find something wrong with 'Table Dancing'?" Callie grinned.

""Depends on the dancer and table I guess." Locking eyes together, both women startled by the intensity and depth they found.

Breaking the spell, "I don't suppose you could use a drink?"

"I'd love one. By the way what was that drink you were all drinking earlier? It looked good."

"Oh you want a 'Virginity Eater'..."

"'Virginity Eater,' what kind of a demented perv came up with that name?"

Turning Arizona towards Cristina. "That kind."

"Well that explains a lot." Arizona mutters as she watches Cristina virtually give Owen a lap dance standing up.

The pair head back towards the group after having gotten their drinks, catching Derek begin his tail.

"I never shared the one about Meredith and Cristina yet have I?" Derek started his eyes meeting those of his girlfriend and her best friend, the mirth alight in his eyes. A groan escaping the two women. "I walk into the house and I can hear growling coming form upstairs. Quietly I creep up the stairs and all I can hear is muffled curses and banging at first. Then I hear Meredith yelling at someone to 'Do it harder' I didn't know what to think, then I hear Cristina say 'Jesus, hold on a minute, maybe if I wiggle it a little it will fit better and slide in.' I honestly didn't know what to do so I just stood there in shock listening. Then I hear 'Hurry up Cristina, it's starting to hurt,' followed by 'Shit, I can't its stuck, what do I do now?' At that point I couldn't stop myself. I barged into the room thinking I'd find them in a compromising position. Only to find the two of them assembling a bed. I have never been so relieved." He chuckles.

Hearing her phone ring, Callie excuses herself and walks outside to answer. Having consumed a fair share of liquid courage Callie decided now was an excellent time to deal with the caller. "Hello Megan..."

##

Watching the short blond newcomer to their group closely, looking for a sign of something being off or a warning for some sort. Truth be told Cristina had been watching the two women interact, they seemed shy, timid even. As though like Callie, Arizona had her own crosses to bare. Walking up to her, "Blondie, you ready for a big girl drink?"

"You buyin'?"

Laughing in disbelief, "No you are."

"Well you're making them then. I want a round of 'Virginity Eaters'..."

Slightly impressed by the pair on the cheery blond, " Deal."

Upon re-entering the bar she couldn't help but feel lighter. Megan had understood and even offered to be a willing distraction later should she need it. However after seeing the current competition going on she knew she'd have her hands full. It seemed that in her absence, common sense had left her friends as they were all sitting around taking shots of what Callie feared was Cristina's new concoction.

AN2: Fully aware that the last chapter wasn't sunshine and roses, I hope this makes up for it. If not...I'll put on my padded bra and I'll give you each a free shot.

Did any of you know that I write faster with reviews? Funny thing that feedback, makes me want to write more and possibly even better. So to all of you that have left a review or two, Thank you very much. This chapter was written so fast due to you. Yes I know I am a review whore.

Shark_in_love_infested_waters


	5. Chapter 5

The Art of Persuasion

AN: I have a confession to make. Inspiration has bit me in the ass and I'm working on another story as well as this one. Don't worry the ideas are still going strong. My question to you all is should I leave the other story in the background while this one is firing off my finger tips or throw the new one out there?

AN2: A huge thank you to everyone that reviewed. Please keep them coming as I still write for reviews. Hope you all like it and yes I know I made up a word in this chapter, I'm thinking about using it on a regular basis and seeing if it catches on.

Chapter 5

Her eyes trailing the length of the shorter blonde as she approached the group, coming to stand behind the woman who of late had consumed much of her thoughts. Leaning forward and whispering breathlessly into Arizona's ear, "What did I miss?" A smirk crossing her lips as she felt the other woman's shiver.

Closing her eyes on pure instinct as the brunette's words caressed her ear. The hot breath expelled across her cheek and neck seeping down within her very pores, having to bite her lower lip in order to contain the whimper begging to escape. Arizona took a moment to answer, letting the moment cement itself within her mind before responding. "Well you missed last call," turning to face the Latina, their faces a breath apart, eyes locking in a deep wordless conversation as blue met brown.

Drinking in the closeness of the other woman, Callie runs the tip of her tongue along her lower lip before sucking it in and biting down on it, the nervous action drawing Arizona's attention downward. Swallowing loudly as the reality of their current location returns to her with the sound of her name being called from across the group.

"Cal, you in?"

A questioning look being shot towards the offending voice. "What?"

"The party is going to Derek's, are you joining us?" The Asian woman rolling her eyes towards her former room mate.

"I think I need to pass, early rounds and all."Seeing her friends nod in understanding as the group started to clear out.

"How about you two?" Mark asks looking from Teddy to Arizona.

"I'm her ride Mark..." Teddy began.

"I could give her a ride." Out of no where the brunette interjected, surprise evident across her features upon having blurted the offer.

Arizona's smile creeping into full force as she countered, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Brown met blue again, almost begging the other to challenge the statement.

"Great, it's settled then." Taking Teddy's hand in his as they said their goodbye's. Mark stopped suddenly as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to face his best friend.

Watching as Callie whispered something in his ear. A laugh escaping his lips as he handed her something out of his pocket. A feeling of longing overtaking Arizona as she wished to be the one feeling the brunette's breath upon her skin once more.

The underlying comment clear to the brunette, "Had a great time Mark, thanks. For everything."

"Anytime," Mark replied as he resumed his way out the door, still holding on to Teddy's hand.

"They make a cute couple." Arizona supplied to fill the silence which had fallen upon the two women.

"They do." Turning to wave goodnight to Joe as the two women made it outside. The slight chill in the air a refreshing difference to the bar. The two women began a lazy walk towards the parking lot.

Arizona's eyes searching the parking lot for Callie's car. Surprise evident on her features as they walked upon an unknown vehicle. "Ummm.."

"It's Mark's, I forgot I took a cab here. So I needed a car to drive you home." Embarrassment flushing the cheeks of the Latina as she opens the door for Arizona.

Deciding to let the circumstance go since it was enabling her more time with Callie. "Thank you." She extended as she climbed into the truck.

Closing the door behind the blonde as she tried to calm her nerves and heart. Walking around the front of the truck as she took a series of deep breathes before climbing in as well. "So where to?" She asked as one hand gripped the steering wheel.

As the directions fell from Arizona's lips she couldn't help but wonder where this was all going. The mutual attraction and interest evident to all. However, there was something haunting about the brunette. A depth to the woman that she desperately wanted to explore. All flirting aside, Arizona was enthralled. She literally had to see this woman again she had to become something to this woman, even if it was just as a friend. So lost within her head was she that she neglected to notice where they were as Callie stopped the car.

Turning in time to see a crestfallen look flash across Arizona's features. "Hey, whats wrong?" Concern for the blonde evident in her voice as her brow furrowed, trying to determine what she had done to sadden her.

Playing it off Arizona supplied, "Nothing just nervous for tomorrow."

"You'll do fine Arizona." Callie utters, firmly believing that. Their eyes locking once more, questions flittering through their gaze unvoiced, as though speaking them would somehow ruin the possibility of a good outcome.

"I appreciate that, guess I better let you get home. Thanks again for the ride." The last thing she wanted to do was let this woman leave.

"Yeah," the reality of driving away from the woman in front of her was causing Callie a great deal of pain. She knew she couldn't stay, it wasn't the right time. Between the looks of desire ghosting across her features to the look of fear in her eyes at times. Callie knew she had to take this slow and not rush a damn thing. "Can I call you?"

A smile growing on her face, setting her eyes a glow as her dimples make themselves known. "I'd like that. Goodnight Callie."

"Goodnight Arizona." Callie didn't budge till she saw the lights go in the loft of the building. Ensuring the woman's safe arrival. Wistfully wishing they had had more time together tonight. Muttering to herself as she shifted the truck back onto the road. "Always tomorrow Torres...There is always tomorrow."

##

"Dr. Torres, can I have a moment?"

Turning to her best friend, she smiled. "Whats up Mark?"

"Oh nothing just wondered how things went last night."

"Nothing happened."

"What do you mean nothing?" Disbelief clear in his voice, mixed in with a hint of disappointment.

"I mean nothing. Mark she's... I mean she's like..." Taking a deep breath she looks Mark dead in the eyes. "I like her, but every relationship I touch turns to crap."

"Okay I get it," he pauses. "Are you going tonight?"

"I want to but... Mark I can't screw this up."

The more the tall man looked into those brown eyes, the deeper the depths of pain he saw. Her scars ran deep, many overlapping, slowing the heal time. "Then you should go tonight. Teddy and I will be there, so you wont be alone. I promise I'll stop you from doing something stupid." Trying to earn a smile from the woman.

"I'll see..."

##

Arizona gazed around the packed gallery, feeling slightly claustrophobic as people were milling about. She'd sold two pieces already, her confidence growing as people had begun to comment and question her. Her eyes forever searching the room for familiar brown ones. Attempting to hide her disappointment after each pass of the room. Excusing herself from the current conversation as she makes her way towards Teddy and Mark. Snatching a flute of champagne off of a near by tray. "So which one are you buying?" She asked her friend. "You did promise..."

"No, I said 'I might'... very different from 'I will.' I can't get over the crowd though Zona. I'm very impressed."

Truth be told Mark had just purchased a deep blue painting. The lines somehow defying logic as the water seemed to be moving along the coastal jetty. He had seen this particular piece and knew instantly that he wanted it. The painting seemed to bring him peace just by stilling his moving spirit. It spoke to him like little else ever had. The talent it's artist held inspiring and awing him. Catching Arizona's eyes searching the room, he couldn't help but hope that his friend made it tonight. Just as he thought about calling the brunette, in she walked well below the radar of a certain blond.

Arizona's eyes making yet another pass over the room in futility. Tipping the contents of her glass into her mouth in one shot before trading out her empty glass for a full one. Making her way towards the bathroom of the gallery, keeping her mask of happiness firmly in place till the door closed behind her. Disappointment taking over, she was truly saddened by the lack of Callie's presence. She missed the brunette's company, her smile, laugh and smell. She felt like a love sick teenager. She felt pathetic in her desperate desire and need to see her. Though she knew of their mutual attraction, Arizona wasn't clear on their mutual intent. Was Callie looking for a relationship? Was she still in a relationship? Arizona had completely forgotten about the redhead till that moment. Feeling more disheartened as the seconds passed. A knock at the door obligating the blond to pull herself together and rejoin the people in the gallery. Forcing a smile to her lips as she exited the bathroom. Processing the sudden revelation as she meanders on auto pilot around the gallery. Her feet carrying her to the most risky painting on display. She had added it this morning as an after thought. The paint probably still wet after having worked on it all night long after Callie had dropped her off. She had worked on it as though possessed. It was by far the darkest of her paintings and yet her most treasured. It depicted a storm at sea approaching, building in intensity and power. A lone ship at sea in its path and yet a literal ray of light giving hope of survival to those aboard the tortured vessel. As she approached she was stunned to find a woman in its path. She seemed literally lost within the depths of the painting. The woman's attire defining elegance itself, a rich red gown highlighting the woman's skin as a her dark curls cascaded down her naked back. The strap weaving up along her right shoulder. The woman's stance and beauty beckoning Arizona forward, breaking the silence as she walked up behind the woman.

Hearing someone approach behind her, Callie attempted to dry and still the tears escaping. She never would have guessed the talent Arizona possessed would be so profound. She truly was an amazing artist. It was as if she had given life to her emotions.

Realizing the woman to be none other than her heart's desire, Arizona couldn't contain the smile. "You made it..."

Turning to face Arizona as a single tear descended her cheek, not bothering to wipe it away as her eyes met blue. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Callie, whats wrong?"

"It's just...I...It's beautiful. You're beautiful. I like you and you scare me." Fighting herself in order to get it all out.

The tremble in the brunette's voice alerting Arizona to the conviction in her words. "I like you too Callie. A lot."

"You do?" Disbelief clouding her eyes as she searches Arizona's features for even the faintest hint of untruth.

"I do..." reaching up to wipe away the final traces of tears upon Callie's face. "Can we continue this later, I really don't want an audience."

"Yeah...I um... Well I wanna buy this piece too if that's okay..."She hesitated not really clear on how these transactions went about.

"Oh Callie I'm sorry, it's not for sale." Hoping to lighten the mood a little she continues, "Yeah my date kinda likes it so it's hers if she's interested." Watching first confusion then understanding dawn upon the brunette. "Are you interested?"

Nodding her head in affirmation,the Latina still not trusting her voice to talk yet. This woman before her was nothing short of miraculous. Wondering what on earth had she done to deserve her attention.

The smiles that are shared light up the room in their intensities. "Awesome. Now if you're ready we gotta go mingle." Slowly taking Callie's hand in her's, marveling at the way they seem to mold perfectly together.

Finding her voice as the neared the main group of people. "I'll mingle but you owe me a first date."

Laughing to herself more than Callie, "Oh you're gonna get a first date all right." Practically threatening the gorgeous brunette.

"My gut reaction is a victory dance ...too soon though right?" Playing along with Arizona's whimsical disposition at the moment.

Giving the Latina a sideways glance as she arcs her eyebrow, "Don't let me stop a victory dance in progress...I love the way your body sways to music."

Leaning into Arizona's body and bringing her lips to her ear, "You haven't seen anything yet."

Not to be out done, Arizona fired back, "Neither have you."

AN3: I feel dirty time approaching on the horizon within the next couple chapters. Too soon?

Lots of love,

Shark In Love Infested Waters


	6. Chapter 6

The Art of Persuasion

AN: Message received loud and clear in regards to the other story. I'll keep it under the mattress till you all become bored with this one. Thank you for all the comments they inspired this chapter and since I'm writing this for all of you, congrats job well done.

AN2: Hopefully I answered some of the questions you all had with regards to the painting. If not let me know and I'll try to answer them.

Chapter 6

As the final straggling patrons exited the gallery with their purchases, Arizona was filled elation. Tonight had gone well, extremely well. All but four of her paintings had sold, the belief in herself was at an all time high as she took one final walk through the gallery. Removing the unsold art as she walked along the gallery walls. Stopping only as she reached Callie again in front of the storm scene. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah, I still want to pay for this one." The haunted look still in her eyes as the Latina turned to face the blond.

"Callie I said no and I meant it. It's a gift of thanks for coming tonight." Not quite sure how to pursue the obvious emotional upheaval evident in Latina, deciding on the straight forward approach. "You know when I painted this I wanted to make an emotional connection with anyone who saw it. I certainly never meant to bring anyone to tears...especially you." The silence that greeted her comment seemed to drown her. She wasn't even certain if Callie had heard her or if she was once again lost within her mind. Moments passed before Callie spoke, her voice low, filled with an emotion the blond couldn't quite place.

"I grew up in Miami, on the ocean more than the beach. My father had a boat, when my sister and I were younger he'd take us out every chance he got. The peace I found out there in the water was never duplicated on land. Everything seemed miniscule in comparison, you know, as though it didn't matter in the slightest since the ocean was so vast and commanding. Whatever you were going through just didn't matter..."

Listening to the brunette intently as she pictured what Callie was describing. Not speaking a word and just letting her presence be known.

"When Jax was born I made it a point to show him the ocean, to share my love of it with him."

Stepping closer to Callie, Arizona reached out a tentative hand, grasping the brunette's own. Offering her strength to Callie.

"When everything happened I went home to Miami, everyone pretty much left me alone. I went out for days on end on that boat. Attempting to process what happened and figure out where to go from there. It's stupid I know, but when I'm out there I still feel connected to him..."

Understanding reaching Arizona. Everything that had happened to the woman beside her, had taken its toll and the sorrow that lingered broke Arizona's heart. She knew she didn't understand everything, that there was so much to learn about the woman, but now was not the time. Pushing her would do no good. The answers would come in time.

Another few minutes passed in silence before Callie moved, releasing Arizona's hand, she simply walked up to the painting and lifted it down, her eyes never leaving it.

Watching Callie take down that painting signaled to the blond that the introspective aspect of the evening was nearing its end.

"Sorry about tonight... Never expected this." The brunette trailed on. Looking at Arizona as if for the first time tonight. "You look beautiful. All this suits you." She said gesturing to their surroundings.

"Thank you. Stunning doesn't even begin to describe you though..." Watching the brunette's smile reach her eyes for the first time that night. As both women made their way towards their cars, Callie loading hers as Arizona filled her own.

Grasping at straws internally to find any semi valid reason to stay in this woman's presence. "Do you eat?" The Latina stuttering softly, "I mean of course you eat but do you want to get something to eat or a coffee or..."

"I'd love to," seeing those brown eyes alight with hope changed something within Arizona. She knew she had found something within the other woman, a joy, a connection a kindred spirit, whatever anyone wanted to call it. She simply had to give this woman any and every reason to smile. "But I'm not sure what restaurant is open at one in the morning that suits our attire.."

Looking at both Arizona and herself Callie couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, a little to upscale for burgers and fries."

"How about Fruit Loops and coffee? I know the perfect place for that and the owner wouldn't care what you're wearing."

Laughing slightly, "Sounds wonderful." Could this woman be anymore adorable Callie thought to herself. "Lead the way..."

##

The separate drive to Arizona's allowed for both women to fully analyze the situation they were about to walk into. For Arizona it seemed as though everything over the past weeks, hell, months had been directing her towards this moment. That every failed attempt and disappointing date had been teaching her what she wanted. For Callie, Arizona provided hope. Hope for a new beginning, hope for another chance and hope for the next chapter in her life. As both women pulled into Arizona's driveway, they unknowingly were wishing for the same thing, love.

Closing her car door and walking towards the industrial building, Arizona was wondering exactly how much more active the butterflies within her stomach could get. The key shaking in her grasp as she slid the metal within the lock. Hearing the click of the barrels releasing as Callie's footsteps approached.

"So do I get the nickle tour or..?"

"Oh no, you get the grand tour, which is also accompanied by a five-star breakfast and stellar company." Arizona teased as the two women walked through the empty industrial space towards the freight elevator.

Callie couldn't help but glance around the naked space. The potential for the converted building was literally endless. "Do you own this?"

"No," she supplied as she unlocked the elevator and lifted the cage, allowing both of them entrance. "I just lease the upstairs."

As the freight cage dropped and the elevator began it's assent, Callie's body erupted in a level of excitement akin to ridding roller coasters. Not those vanilla curvy ones either. No, Callie was now facing a monumental drop, triple loop followed by an inverted spiral through a fire laden hoop with man eating sharks lunging at her from below. Callie could not take her eyes off the blond. Leaning against the back of the elevator Callie took in every curve and hollow of Arizona's body. Noting the way her dress held firm across her hips like a second skin, the way the black material seemed to pool slightly around her abdomen and caress her breasts like a practiced lover. Admiring the way the somewhat gaudy teal jewelery electrified her eyes and accentuated the shape and shade of her lips. Her skin a glow with something Callie found indescribable.

Standing there praying for strength as she felt those brown eyes devouring her from four feet away. The quickening of her pulse and the slight tremble in her legs betraying the calm indifference she was attempting to portray. The jarring motion of their arrival offering a needed reprieve from the intensity. Bending to lift the cage, she once more felt the fiery desire of the Latina's eyes roaming her lower half.

Callie knew Arizona was a beautiful woman, though drop dead gorgeous seemed to cover it a little better. However when the blond temptress bent over in front of her a second time she simply could not resist taking in every detail of her toned legs and ass. Tightening her muscles in an attempt to force her body not to react and reach out and touch the blond.

"Well, this is the..." Her words forgotten once their eyes met. The intensity of the brown eyes causing her to swallow breathlessly. After a moment lost in each other words returned to Arizona. " the living room and... you need to stop looking at me like that." Taking a few steps deeper into her home, placing some much needed distance between the two of them.

The cockiness returning to her as she watched Arizona's breath quicken. "Or what?" She said in a challenge.

"Well never get to that gourmet breakfast I promised you," she deadpanned. "And we have a lot to talk about."

Holding her hands up in surrender, "I'll behave for now." The smile gracing her lips verging on painful from its intensity.

"You better." Playfully responding as she walks further into her home, "Please make yourself at home. I need to change into something less formal." She laughs to herself, "I should have something for you to wear..."

Looking down at her gown Callie couldn't help but agree that a change of attire would be a good thing. "Please." With that Arizona turned and flicked on lights as she went to what Callie assumed was her bedroom., leaving her to snoop around the loft. Taking in the décor, though simple and light, it filled the industrial space with warmth and charm. Her vision falling upon a few portraits upon a makeshift mantle. Gazing upon what Callie guessed to be Arizona's family, determining exactly from which parent those dimples originated.

"I found you a pair of sweats and a t-shirt that should fit," Arizona supplied as she returned from the bedroom. Smiling at the sight of Callie in her home, she could easily become accustomed to this woman's presence. "Why don't you go change and I'll start the coffee?"

Nodding her head as she reached for the offered clothing, their fingers touching as Callie took possession. "Thank you."

Sighing in release as she walked towards her kitchen searching out everything she needed. Pulling out the box of cereal, bowls, spoons and the accompanying milk. She brought them to the living room and placed them on the coffee table, tossing some cushions on the floor to allow for more comfort. Upon her return to the kitchen she searched out her coffee, suddenly remembering that she had drank the last of it the previous morning.

Returning to to the living room, dress in hand, Callie couldn't have missed the pathetic growl emanating from the kitchen if she had tried. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"No coffee..."She supplied as she stirred the two cups before her.

Chuckling to herself as she watched the blond's shoulders drop in futility. Walking up to her, Callie traced a finger under her chin, lifting it in order to make eye contact. "I see you have hot chocolate...I'm a sucker for those mini marshmallows." Callie offered, wanting nothing more than to kiss the disappointment off of the other woman's lips. Lifting the two steaming mugs off the counter and making her way to the prepared area. Setting the mugs down and moving the cushions all onto one side and arranging them so as their backs would both be against the couch. Taking Arizona's hand and pulling her down with her. Smiling at her as she broke the silence. "Let's eat, I'm starving."

Silence descended upon them as they both began to eat the sugary cereal. "You know," Callie started. "I haven't had Fruit Loops since I was in med school. I almost forgot how good they are."

The possibilities ahead of them running through Arizona's mind a mile a minute. Blurting out seemingly at random, "I don't like broccoli, I love butterflies, I hate being late and what's the story with Megan?" Embarrassment forcing Arizona to find something interesting within her bowl.

The other woman's outburst putting Callie slightly off kilter, "Well, good to know and Megan and I are over. Truthfully we never really began, we had one date and then I avoided her for days." The sigh expelled by the blond let Callie know how deeply she had been concerned about the redhead. "I meant what I said earlier Arizona. I like you and if you're willing, I would like to spend more time with you." Setting both of there bowls down and taking Arizona's hands within her own. "Arizona you're beautiful and funny, wildly talented and cute. You are wonderful and I would very much like to see you again after this breakfast."

The look in Callie's eyes cutting straight to Arizona's heart. The brunette had single handedly just laid to rest every fear the blond had been harboring. Leaning forward slightly out of instinct. Searching for any sign of hesitance from the Latina.

Feeling rather than seeing Arizona begin to close the distance between them, Callie couldn't help but drop her gaze to the other woman's lips. Imagining how the quickly approaching contact was going to feel.

Locking eyes as their lips gently brushed against the other. Their eye lids closing as the sensations grew to be too much and sensory overload became immanent. Both women taking slow controlled movements, neither wanting to rush the moment. As their lips continued to connect, Callie brought her fingertips to Arizona's cheek, caressing the silky skin of the blond in wonder. Pulling apart only when breathing became necessary. "Wow." Callie uttered as she rested her forehead against Arizona's.

"I'll say," a devious smile flashing across her lips. "I'm a damn good kisser."

Smirking at the blond as she pulled back and rested her back against the couch. "You most certainly are." Not knowing whether or not she could control herself after another kiss let alone more contact, Callie reluctantly made up her mind. "Arizona I better get going..."

"Stay, please."

Seeing the pleading look in her eyes, Callie crumbled. Thinking to herself how screwed she was if that simple look caused her resolve to crumble like a wall of cards and a simple kiss caused a wave of desire and need to engulf her. "You better behave yourself, I don't put out on the first date."

Curling into each others embrace, the two women sat there adjusting quickly to the closeness they found themselves a willing participant in. As they lay there, thoughts of victory and nervousness raked the two women. Though not naive, they both willed the road ahead to be a smooth one, at the very least for a little while. Listening to one another breathing, as the events of the day overcame them, the slow steady beating of two hearts lulling them to sleep.

##

AN3: I am not above begging for your reviews. Honestly I'm not, so if you love it let me know and if you hate it, let me know too so I can improve. Please...

Lots of Love,

Shark In Love Infested Waters,

otherwise know as the review whore.


	7. Chapter 7

The Art of Persuasion

AN: I love the love you've been sending my way.

Chapter 7

As the first rays of the morning sun cascaded through the windows, Callie, a late riser on most occasions was thoroughly awake. Her mind drifting from the past to the present seamlessly, as the blond angel lay asleep within her arms. Every so often Callie would trail her fingers across her slender cheek, brushing the ever falling strands of hair from her face. "What have you done to me Ari?"

"I'd say about the same thing that you did to me…plus the magic of those fruit loops." A lazy smile gracing her lips as she opened her slumbering eyes. Gazing up into the most beautiful face she's ever seen. "Good morning.."

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" The brown eyes scouring blue for any hesitance or regret.

Embarrassment quickly taking hold as Arizona remembered how awakening in Callie's arms came to pass. "God Callie I am so sorry about last night. I shouldn't have asked you to stay. You probably think I'm some crazy stalker now, like that chick in Misery."

Attempting to head off Arizona's full blown panic attack at the pass, Callie leans forward and gently brushes her lips against the rambling blond's. Pulling back slightly to make eye contact Callie whispers, "If I didn't want to be here I wouldn't be here Arizona. I wanted to stay as bad as you wanted me to."

A questioning look was sent in Callie's direction as she mutters, "Really?"

Nodding yes to the shorter woman as she witnesses a smile take to her eyes. "But I want a do-over."

Knowing that Callie wasn't scared off by her 'attachment barbie' episode last night, Arizona was prepared to concede to anything the Latina wanted. "Name it."

"I want a second good morning kiss and real food."

"Well yes to the first but the only other thing I have food wise is Count Chocula and I don't really see you as a Count kinda girl." Making a mental note to drag Teddy grocery shopping in the near future.

"Well you guessed right, I am much more of a Tony the Tiger fan." Deciding to go for broke Callie continues, "Do you have any plans for the day?"

"No, I was just going to hang around here actually." Wondering to herself if there was actually anything she wouldn't blow off in order to spend time with this woman. "What time do you need to be at the hospital?"

"I don't, not till tomorrow anyway… I was wondering if maybe you wanted to have breakfast with me and then do something together after?" Callie asked, leaving herself to wonder if she had perhaps just asked for too much of the blond's time.

"Sounds like a perfect day." She replied while easing herself off of Callie's side only to crawl onto the Latina's lap to face her. Taking a moment to truly look at her. Callie's beauty still astounded Arizona, even with the late night having taken its toll on the woman's generally pristine makeup. The slightly smudged eyeliner and the sleep ravaged hair seemed to only intensify her beauty. Without a second thought Arizona leaned forward and brought their lips together.

The kiss beginning similar to their previous, both tender and tentative at first. Callie's elation at the renewed contact transforming into a more uninhibited and raw response. The gentle contact of lips, soon giving way to more of a collision of sorts as Callie brought her hands to Arizona's waist. Grasping the blond's hips and pulling her closer as her lips began a more forceful attack.

The feeling of Callie's lips crashing against her own sent currents of blinding pleasure through Arizona's body. Lips bruising with every onslaught, Arizona couldn't help but succumb to the need for more. Parting her engorged lips, she ran the tip of her tongue along Callie's lower lip. Glancing into the sinfully dark eyes of her would be girlfriend, before returning her lips to Callie's. Threading her tongue past the darker woman's lips, Arizona needed only to rake her tongue against the other woman's teeth to gain total entrance.

The whimpers currently held at bay were begging to be released as her fingers sought the flesh currently concealed beneath Arizona's top. Callie could do nothing but moan in both pain and pleasure at the force behind Arizona's lips. As Arizona's tongue drew ever deeper into the Latina's mouth, Callie held on tighter, her fingers spreading across the tender skin. The sheer force of the tidal wave of desire ragging through her body upon their tongues meeting would have brought the Latina to her knees had she been standing.

Losing herself in the backlash of passion, Arizona was compelled to fuse their bodies, entangling her fingers within the long silky ebony locks. Demanding lips seeking completion as their tongues dueled for power. Both women having surrendered to the other as their mutual need for air forced their lips apart.

Chest still heaving from exertion Arizona again sought out Callie's gaze. "Damn you're a good kisser too." Their gazes locked for what seemed like an eternity, both women baring their soul to the other. Grasping Callie's hand with her own, the blond brought it to her lips, brushing them across the Latina's knuckles. "What did you have in mind for today?" Suddenly as if out of nowhere a rather large gurgling noise was heard, though neither woman knew which of their stomachs was currently voicing aggravation, they realized that food should be a priority.

"Well how about we start with breakfast and decide from there?" The brunette offered. Hearing no objection Callie continued, "Why don't you pack a change of clothes and we can take this party to my house where I can cook us something decent to eat."

"What my fruit loops weren't good enough for you?" Arizona inferred, mock offense in her voice.

"No," Callie countered quickly while pulling Arizona in for another kiss. "Your fruit loops are amazing." Smiling tenderly as their lips met again. The currents of desire and lust resuming instantly within the two women. Their tongues dancing for domination as the slow burn they've found themselves swept up in began to verge into an all out inferno of heat and passion. Realizing where they were headed, Callie pulled back. "Breakfast..." she groans out breathlessly.

Arizona, though glad for the reprieve since everything was moving too fast for either of them, deeply missed the other woman's touch and taste already. Forcing herself off of Callie, she stood extending a hand to the seated doctor, there by pulling her to her feet. "Breakfast." The blond repeated. The word turning into a sort of mantra between the two women.

##

As the two women drove to Callie's home, a peaceful silence fell between them. Arizona reaches to adjust the radio, settling on a radio station currently playing Adele's song 'One and Only.' Humming the tune softly as she watched the cars and streets roll by. Her left hand dropping to rest on Callie's which resided on the brunette's thigh.

The smile befalling the Latina's lips betraying the ease at which she feels being this close to Arizona. Laughing to herself as the blond to her right begins letting the occasional word slip from between her lips. Taking care to notice the way the blond begins singing and dancing in her seat with more enthusiasm as Tiffany's 'I Think We're Alone Now' comes on. Losing herself within the playful actions of the other woman, Callie begins to sing along as well. Soon both women are singing into invisible microphones and laughing together.

"Oh hell no," Arizona exclaims suddenly as she scrambles to change the radio station as the beginning notes to Dolly Parton's 'Jolene' sound out. "I hate home wreckers!" Managing to shut off the radio as Callie turns into a parking lot, laughter filling the car from Arizona's outburst. Gazing up at the building, Arizona couldn't help but wonder just how out classed she was about to get.

Parking the car, Callie walked around to the other side, taking Arizona's bag.

"You live here?" Knowing the question was idiotic the moment it slid past her lips. Her eyes trailing up the building, noting the immaculate architecture and landscaping.

"Yeah, um is there a problem?" Callie asked concern evident by the way her sculpted eyebrow arced.

"No just realizing that what you pay in rent every month could feed a small country for a year."

"It's not that bad, really, besides I own my apartment." Holding the door open for Arizona to precede her in, and guiding her toward the elevators at the back of the foyer beyond the security desk. "Hello Gary." She waves to the security guard at the desk.

"Early to rise again Doctor Torres or late to turn in?" The elder man inquired.

Smiling at his round about way of prying as she slid her hand to Arizona's lower back. "A lady never tells Gary, a lady never tells."

Hearing his boisterous laugh as he unlocks the elevator for them.

Turning to Callie as the elevator closes in front of them. "He seems nice."

Pushing the floor button, "He's great. Couldn't ask for a better security guy." Looking into Arizona's eyes once more, "So what would you like for breakfast?"

Hearing the elevator chime as the doors open onto the designated floor, Arizona steps out before answering. "Anything is good for me, I'm not a fussy eater."

"That didn't answer my question Arizona." Giving the gorgeous woman a pointed look as she removed her keys from her coat. Easily sliding the corresponding key into the lock. Pushing the door open and allowing Arizona entrance as she places her keys on the hooks near the door.

"Well since you're forcing me to decide I'm a sucker for pancakes with blueberries..." Her voice trailing off as she stood there taking in Callie's home. The color of the walls a timid hue of beige as her eyes fell upon a matching living room set in a deep crimson. The majority of the other pieces of furniture a deep cherry wood, which brought a warmth to every corner of the apartment.

"Sorry for the mess," Callie called as she went about the rooms picking up medical journals and case files, depositing her arm load of literature on the dinning room table. "I honestly wasn't expecting company," she continued while walking back through the kitchen to rejoin Arizona. Callie was forced to stop in the archway, the vision of the blond perusing through her music collection too captivating to resist had she even wanted to. The light filtering in from the window behind Arizona, cast an ethereal glow about the blond, as though the light itself was drawn to her, enveloping her. Callie had never seen a more beautiful and stunning woman. "See anything you like?" She asks, pushing herself away from her vantage point.

Looking up at the brunette, the woman a wonder to behold. With each advancing step, seemingly stolen from a wet dream, Arizona's heart raced faster. Knowing the Latina was baiting her, Arizona countered. "Not really, you?"

Seeing the devilish smirk hidden beneath those dimples, Callie repeated her mantra for the day mentally as she handed the blond the remote for the stereo. "Why don't you play whatever you want while I start those pancakes" Not waiting for a response, Callie quickly turned and made her way back towards the kitchen, mumbling 'breakfast' over and over again as she set to task making pancakes. All the while not noticing the huge grin on Arizona's lips.

##

AN2: I took this chapter on as a challenge since a 'hotter' kiss was requested. I may have failed so please let me know.

AN3: No grovelling was demanded in the making of this update.

Lots of Love,

Shark In Love Infested Waters,

your friendly neighborhood review whore


End file.
